ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Justice Avengers: The Animated Series
Justice Avengers: The Animated Series is an upcoming crossover animated series that is Collabrated with Marvel & DC Comics. The Series Will Be Run by Bruce Timm, Man Of Action, Josh Fine, Greg Johnson & Paul Dini. Various Voice Actors will reprise their respective roles. Plot The Justice League and the Avengers form a great alliance to defeat The Legion of Doom & The Masters of Evil. This show will also feature familiar Marvel and DC characters that you never seen in the animated series. Characters Justice Avengers *John Cygan - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Lou Ferrigno - The Hulk **Neal McDonough - Robert Bruce Banner *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor *Grey DeLisle - Janet Van-Dyne-Pym/Wasp *Wally Wingert - Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man/YellowJacket/Giant Man *Tim Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Miguel Ferrer - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Kevin Michael Richardson - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter, Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Prince T'Challa/Black Panther *Roger Rose - Victor Shade/Vision, Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Thomas F. Wilson - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *John DiMaggio - Namor McKenzie/Namor *Terri Hawkes - Julia Carpenter/Arachne *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel *Maria Canals - Jennifer Walters/She Hulk *Lance Reddick - Sam Wilson/Falcon *J.B. Blanc - Dane Whitman/Black Knight *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Tasia Valenza - Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra, Jessica Drew/Spider Woman *Elizabeth Daily - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Masasa Moyo - Monica Rambeau/Photon, Patricia "Patsy" Walker/Hellcat *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Heather Douglas/Moondragon *Erin Torpey - Daisy Johnson/Quake *James Arnold Taylor - Eros/Starfox, Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman *Quinton Flynn - Jack Hart/Jack of Hearts *Gary Anthony Williams - Bill Foster/Goliath *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *LeVar Burton - Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightining *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *James Horan - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Darkhawk *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, Aaron Stack/Machine Man, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Scott Lang/Ant Man II *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *Peter Lurie - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Jocasta *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Cam Clarke - Rex Mason/Metamorpho, Hercules, Simon Willams/Wonder Man *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Michael Jai White - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Jonathan Adams - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana Founding Members of the Masters of Evil *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *John DiMaggio - Herinch Zemo/Baron Zemo *Gabrielle Carteris - Amora the Enchantress **Peter Lurie - Skurge the Exicutioner *Clive Revill - Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom *James Horan - Ultron *Philip Proctor - Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo *George Takei - The Mandarin HYDRA *Clancy Brown - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Dell Rusk *Jim Ward - Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker *Vanessa Marshall - Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper A.I.M. *Wally Wingert - George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. *Nolan North - Scientist Supreme *Dwight Schultz - Technovore *Steven Blum - A.I.M. Troopers Other Marvel Villians *John DiMaggio - Elias Starr/Egghead, Franklin Hall/Graviton, Tryco Slatterus/Champion of the Universe, Surtur, Philip Sterns/Madman *Mark Hamill - Taneleer Tivan/Collector, Space Phantom, Super-Adaptoid, Yuri Toropov/Gargoyle *Steven Blum - Count Luchino Nefaria *Tim Curry - En Dwi Gast/The Grandmaster *Jonathan Adams - Nathanel Richards/Kang/Immortus, Galactus *Mark Hildreth - Michael Korvac/Korvac *Clancy Brown - Herbert Edgar Wyndham/High Evolutionary, Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto *Matthew Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Diedrich Bader - Terrax *David Sobolov - Blackheart *Mark Hamill - Yuri Toropov/Gargoyle Skrulls *John DiMaggio - K'lrt/Super Skrull *Elizabeth Daily - Queen Veranke *Khary Payton - Paibok the Power Skrull *Steven Blum - Warlord Morrat *David Sobolov - Titiannus The Kree *Jonathan Adams - Supreme Intelligence *Keith Szarabajka - Ronan the Accuser *John DiMaggio - Yon-Rogg *Mark Hamill - Kalum Lo, Kree Sentries Other Members of the Masters of Evil *John Kassir - David Cannon/Whirlwind, Samuel Smithers/Plantman, Mac Gargan/Scorpion *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Zzzax, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Ulik *Clancy Brown - Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Keith Szarabajka - Arthur Parks/Living Laser *Mark Hamill - Uylsses Klaw/Klaw, Nightmare, Maximus The Mad, Fin Fang Foom *Robin Atkin Downes - Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Peter Lurie - Bullseye, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Dawnn Lewis - Lucia Von Bardas *Quinton Flynn - Arcade *Diedrich Bader - Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Peter Petruski/Trapster *James Arnold Taylor - Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman *Rick D. Wasserman - Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man, Flint Marko/Sandman *Brent Spiner - Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man *Tom Kane - Kurse, Paul Pierre Duvall/Grey Gargoyle *Vanessa Marshall - Mary MacPherran/Titania *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *J.B. Blanc - George Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Terri Hawkes - Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir *Cam Clarke - Frank Payne/Constrictor *James Arnold Taylor - Bentley Whittman/The Wizard The Wrecking Crew *John DiMaggio - Dirk Garthwaite/The Wrecker *Nolan North - Brian Calusky/Piledriver *Diedrich Bader - Henry Camp/Bulldozer *Gary Anthony Williams - Dr. Eillot Frankin/Thunderball S.H.I.E.L.D. *Daran Norris - Nick Fury *John DiMaggio - Dum Dum Dugan *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Marget Easley - Maria Hill *James Sie - Jimmy Woo *Cam Clarke - Jasper Sitwell *Diedrich Bader - Clay Quartermain *Khary Payton - Gabe Jones S.W.O.R.D. *Grey DeLisle - Abigail Brand *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Corbeau *John DiMaggio - Sydren Supporting Characters From Marvel *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyrich *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Dawn Olivieri - Pepper Potts/Rescue *Grey DeLisle - Betty Brant *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Vanessa Marshall - Betty Ross *Kurtwood Smith - Senator Robert Kelly *Cam Clarke - John Porter *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Mark Hamill - The Living Tribunal Asgardians *Clancy Brown - Odin *Grey DeLisle - Sif *Nolan North - Balder *Cam Clarke - Fandral *John DiMaggio - Hogun *Kevin Michael Richardson - Volstagg *Steven Blum - Tyr *J.B. Blanc - Heimdall *Kari Wahlgren - Valkirye Other Marvel Heroes *James Arnold Taylor - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier *Brian Bloom - Matthew Murdock/Daredevil *Cam Clarke - Leonard Samson/Doc Samson *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher *Khary Payton - Eric Brooks/Blade *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gabirelle Carteris - Elektra *Yuji Okumoto - Shang-Chi *Grey DeLisle - Lyja, Colleen Wing *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight Annihilators *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Gabriel Lan/Air-Walker *Cam Clarke - Fire-Lord *Grey DeLisle - Stardust, Frankie Raye/Nova *Paul Essimbire - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer New Avengers *Yuri Lowenthal - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Kevin Michael Richardson - Luke Cage, Benjamin Grimm/The Thing *Diedrich Bader - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *John DiMaggio - James Howlett/Wolverine *Vanessa Marshall - Jessica Jones/Power Woman *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Fantastic Four *Cam Clarke - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, H.E.R.B.I.E. *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman X-Men *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/ArchAngel *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *James Arnold Taylor - Bobby Drake/Iceman, Longshot *J.B. Blanc - Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Jim Ward - Pitor Raspution/Colossus *Nolan North - Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kieren Van Der Beek - Anna Marie/Rogue *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Grey DeLisle - Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *James Sie - Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Michael Horse - John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Elizabeth Daily - Alison "Ali" Blair/Dazzler *Danica McKellar - Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok *Terri Hawkes - Lorna Dane/Polaris *Steven Blum - Kevin Sydney/Morph *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Keith Ferguson - Nathan Summers/Cable *Tara Strong - Laura Kinney/X-23 Inhumans *N/A - Black Bolt *Iona Morris - Medusa *Kim Mai Guest - Crystal *Mark Hamill - Triton *Michael Dorn - Gorgon *Steven Blum - Karnak, Lockjaw Guardians of the Galaxy *Steven Blum - Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer *Nolan North - Jack Flag *Dawnn Lewis - Gamora *Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot *George Eads - Vance Astro/Major Victory *Kim Mai Guest - Mantis *Grey DeLisle - Phyla-Vell *John DiMaggio - Rocket Raccoon, Adam Warlock *Cam Clarke - Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Bug New Warriors *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Tara Strong - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Cam Clarke - Vance Astrovik/Justice/Marvel Boy *April Stewart - Namorita *Benjamin Diskin - Robbie Baldwin/Speedball *Khary Payton - Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher The Starjammers *Nolan North - Christopher Summers/Corsair *Steven Blum- Raza Longknife *Dee Bradley Baker - Ch'od *Tricia Helfer - Hepzibah *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Binary Brotherhood of Mutants *Clancy Brown - Erik Lehnsher/Magneto *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Armin Shimmerman - Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Thomas Phillip Moreau/Zealot *John Kassir - St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Grey DeLisle - Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Mark Hamill - Thomas Cassidy/Black Tom *Peter Lurie - Fredick J. Dukes/Blob, Dominic Petros/Avalanche *Dee Bradley Baker - Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man The Marauders *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister *Steven Blum - George Blair/Gorgeous George, Patrick Mahony/Ramrod, John Greycrow/Scalphunter *Khary Payton - Hairbag *Peter Lurie - Christopher Anderson/Slab *Nolan North - Clement Wilson/Ruckus *Grey DeLisle - Callisto *Ali Hillis - Philippa Sontag/Arclight *Vanessa Marshall - Vertigo *Carlos Alazraqui - Janos Quested/Riptide *Gregg Berger - Michael Baer/Blockbuster *John DiMaggio - Kodiak Noatak/Harpoon *Nancy Linari - Marrow The Inner Circle Club *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Armin Shimmerman - Harry Leland *April Stewart - Selene *Nolan North - Donald Pierce *John DiMaggio - Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind Sentinel Forces *Nolan North - Bolivar Trask *Keith Ferguson - Cameron Hodge *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyich, Sentinels, Master Mold, Nimrod Weapon X *Tom Kane - Professor Andre Thornton *Clancy Brown - William Stryker *Mark Hamill - Arkaday Rossovich/Omega Red *Kim Mai Guest - Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Jim Ward - Abraham Cornelius Forces of Apocalypse *Richard McGonagle - En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Dwight Schultz - Ahmet Abdol/Living Monolith *Quinton Flynn - Nils Styger/Abyss *John DiMaggio - Mikahail Rasputian *Peter Lurie - Holocaust The Shi'ar *Kath Soucie - Empress Lilandra Neramani *John DiMaggio - Emepeor D'Ken Neramani *Grey DeLisle - Cal'syee Neramani/Deathbird *Steven Blum - Davan Shakari/Erik the Red Shi'ar Imperial Guard *Dave Wittenberg - Kallark/Gladiator *John DiMaggio - Starbolt *James Arnold Taylor - Grannz/Flasshfire *John Cygan - B'nee and C'cil/Warstar *Quinton Flynn - Vril Rokk/Smasher *James Sie - Neutron *Peter Lurie - Titan, Electron *Mark Hamill - Shapeshifter/Hobgoblin *April Stewart - Hussar *Grey DeLisle - Astra, Nightside *Rachel MacFarlane - Manta *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mentor *Kari Wahlgren - Scintilla *Vanessa Marshall - Magique *Brian Bloom - Pulsar *Dee Bradley Baker - Fang *Gregg Berger - Earthquake The Injustice League (Founding Members) *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Michael Emerson - The Joker *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak Batman's Rogues *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mister Freeze *Nolan North - Oswald Copplebot/Penguin *Rick D. Wasserman - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul *Wade Williams - Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *John Kassir - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Corey Burton - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Peter MacNicol - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *David Sobolov - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Superman's Rogues *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Tim Daly - Bizzaro *Corey Burton - Brainiac *John DiMaggio - Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman *Michael Jai White - Doomsday *Maria Canals - Leslie Willis/Livewire *John Kassir - Oswald Loomis/The Prankster *Rene Auberjonois - General Zod Wonder Woman's Rogues *Clancy Brown - Hades *John Kassir - Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *John DiMaggio - Ares *Dee Bradley Baker - Felix Faust *Olivia D'Abo - Morgaine le Fay *Jennifer Hale - Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta *Rachel York - Circe *George Takei - Chang Zuu/Egg Fu Flash's Rogues *Crispin Freeman - Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Steven Blum - Leonard Snart/Captian Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Corey Burton - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Alan Tudyk - Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Mark Hamill - James Jesse/The Trickster *John Kassir - Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Jeff Bennett - Abra Kadabra Green Lantern's Rogues *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Steven Blum - Amon Sur *James Remar - The Manhunters *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *Daran Norris - Larfleeze *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Nolan North - Black Hand *Mark Hamill - Nekron *John DiMaggio - Hector Hammond *Clancy Brown - Parallax *Gina Torres - Yrra Cynril/Fatality *Corey Burton - Bito Wladon/Sonar *David Kaye - Evil Star Green Arrow's Rogues *Malcom McDowell - Merlyn the Magnifcent *Gary Anthony Williams - Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick *John DiMaggio - Onomatopoeia *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo *Dee Bradley Baker - William Tockman/Clock Man Royal Flush Gang *Jim Meskimen - King *Grey DeLisle - Queen *Robin Atkin Downes - Jack *Olivia d'Abo - Ten *Steven Blum - Ace Secret Six *Thomas F. Wilson - Thomas Blake/Catman *Grey DeLisle - Scandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Terri Hawkes - Jeannette *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Amanda Waller Other DC Villians *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra *George Takei - Sensei *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro *Steven Blum - The Faceless Hunter, White Martians, David Clinton/Chronos *Corey Burton - Darrin Profitt/Red King *John Kassir - Klairon The Witch Boy *Tasia Valenza - Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables *Michael Dorn - Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Neron *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General *Mark Hamill - Asmodel, Rama Khan *Clancy Brown - Simon Stagg Other Injustice League Members *James Remar - Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *Jennifer Hale - Louise Lincon/Killer Frost *Yuri Lowenthal - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. *Armin Shimmerman - Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate *Carlos Alazaraqui - The Key, Copperhead *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo *Dee Bradley Baker - Justin Ballantine/Libra, Shaggy Man, Felix Faust *Robin Atkin Downes - James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Arnold Vosloo - Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Corey Burton - John Dee/Dr. Destiny, William I. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah *Jeff Bennett - Red Volcano, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, T.O. Morrow *Bruce Greenwood - Wotan, Prometheus *Nolan North - Orm Marius/Ocean Master *John DiMaggio - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Steven Blum - Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker *Mark Hamill - Baron Bedlam *Clancy Brown - Per Degaton *Marina Sitris - Zazzala/Queen Bee *Keith David - Despero *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Grey DeLisle - Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage *Alan Tudyk - Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Kevin Grevioux - Black Beetle *Crispin Freeman - Professor Ojo Apokolips *Dee Bradley Baker - Desaad *Mark Hamill - Doctor Bedlam *Jennifer Hale - Bernadeth *Grey DeLisle - Stompa, Mad Harriet, Heggra *Nika Futterman - Lashina *Kari Wahlgren - Gilotina, Mortalla *Michael Dorn - Kalibak *Corey Burton - Kanto, Steppenwolf *J.K. Simmons - Mantis *Steven Blum - Virmin Vundabar, Yuga Khan, Devilance *Travis Willingham - Sleez *David Sobolov - Grayven The Outsiders *Neil Patrick Harris - Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing *Travis Willingham - The Eradicator *Steven Blum - Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Terri Hawkes - Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Grey DeLisle - Emily Briggs/Looker, Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kari Wahlgren - Grace Choi, Emily Sung/Element Woman Justice Society of America *Geoff Peirson - Jay Garrick/Flash *Gary Owens - Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Corey Burton - Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Night *Robert Patrick - Carter Hall/Hawkman *Cam Clarke - Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Gary Cole - Al Pratt/Atom *Lex Lang - Rex Tyler/Hourman *Mark Hamill - Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Steven Blum - Johnny Thunder/Thunderbolt *Jeff Bennett - Ted Knight/Starman *Brian Bloom - Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific *Edward Asner - Ted Grant/Wildcat Green Lantern Corps *Grey DeLisle - Arisia Rrab *Tricia Helfer - Boodikka *John Kassir - Ch'p *James Arnold Taylor - Flodo Span *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *John DiMaggio - G'nort, Kreon *Steven Blum - Graf Toren, Green Man, Sodam Yat *Fred Tatasciore - Isamot Kol, Ke'Haan *Johnny Yong Bosch - Jack T. Chance *Kim Mai Guest - Katma Tui *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog, Mogo *Kelly Hu - Laira Omoto *Yuri Lowenthal - Lar Gand *Troy Baker - Medphyll, Rond Vidar *Cam Clarke - Raker Qarrigat *Tom Kenny - Salaak *Kari Wahlgren - Soranik Natu *Dee Bradley Baker - Stel *Jeff Bennett - Tomar-Re *James Sie - Tomar-Tu, Turytt New Genesis *Richard McGonagle - Highfather *Lex Lang - Orion *Yuri Lowenthal - Takion *Steven Blum - Lightray *Corey Burton - Forager *Grey DeLisle - Beautiful Dreamer *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear *Travis Willingham - Mark Moonrider, Infinity-Man *Dee Bradley Baker - Serifan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Vykin Other DC Heroes *John DiMaggio - Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Grey DeLisle - Indigo-1, Clara Kendall/Tomorrow Woman *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker *Crispin Freeman - Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal *Alison Mack - Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr/Power Girl *Brian Bloom - Rip Hunter, Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Fred Tatasciore - Michael Maxwell/B'wana Beast *Nolan North - Boston Brand/Deadman *Lex Lang - Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devill *Diedrich Bader - Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *Josh Keaton - Kyle Rainer/Green Lantern Doom Patrol *Tom Kane - Doctor Niles Caulder/The Chief *Olivia d'Abo - Rita Farr/Elastic-Girl *Steven Blum - Larry Trainor/Negative Man *John DiMaggio - Cliff Steele/Robotman *Daran Norris - Steve Dayton/Mento Supporting Characters From DC *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *James Horan - Jack Ryder *John DiMaggio - Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *Jason Marsden - Lucas "Snapper" Carr *David Kaye - Commissoner James Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Corbert *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Lynda Carter - Queen Hippolyta *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *Edward Asner - Perry White *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris *Jennifer Hale - Inza Nelson *Fred Tatasciore - Det. Harvey Bullock *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *David Odgen Siters - Solovar *Vicki Lewis - Iris West Teen Titans *Troy Baker - Tim Drake/Robin *Johnny Yong Bosch - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Jennifer Hale - Princess Korland'r/Starfire *Tara Strong - Rachel Roth/Raven *Jason Spisak - Wally West/Kid Flash *Yuri Lowenthal - Garth/Aqualad, L'Gann/Lagoon Boy *Terri Hawkes - Lilith Clay/Omen, Amy Allen/Bombshell *Sam Riegel - Hank Hall/Hawk *Dee Bradley Baker - Don Hall/Dove, John Gnaark/Gnaark *Nolan North - Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *Jason Marsden - Leonid Kovar/Redstar, Bart Allen/Impulse *Khary Payton - Malcolm Duncan/The Herald, Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Cree Summer - Tula/Aquagirl *Kate Higgins - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Summer Glau - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *Masasa Moyo - Karen Beecher/Bumblebee *Logan Grove - Zachary Zatara/Zatara *Mae Whitman - Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Kari Wahlgren - Tara Morkov/Terra, Rose Wilson/Ravager *Tara Strong - Kole Weathers/Kole *Hynden Walch - Toni Monetti/Argent *Steven Blum - Charlie Watkins/Kilowatt, Thunder, Wildebeest *Carlos Alazraqui - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III *N/A - Joseph William Wilson/Jericho *Grey DeLisle - Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha *Danica McKellar - M'Gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Miss Kittie - Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Quinton Flynn - Lightning *Josh Keaton - Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil Brotherhood of Evil *Corey Burton - The Brain, General Zahl, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, Monsieur Mallah *Keith Szarabajka - Trigon *John DiMaggio - Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood, Baran Flinders/Mammoth, Otto Von Furth/Plasmus *Kelly Hu - Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *John Di Lancie - Brom Stikk/Mister Twister *J.B. Blanc - André LeBlanc, Cinderblock *Dee Bradley Baker - Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo *Clancy Brown - Trident *Xander Berkeley - General Immortus *Hynden Walch - Komand'r/Blackfire, Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge *Greg Eillis - Neil Richards/Mad Mod *Alan Tudyk - Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon *Jennifer Hale - Selinda Flinders/Shimmer, Angela Hawkins III/Phobia *Nika Futterman - Jinx *Steven Blum - Ding Dong Daddy, Garguax, Dr. Sven Larsen/Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man Other Characters *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey *John DiMaggio - Lobo, Maxwell Lord *Steven Blum - Metron Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director Locations *The Watchtower: Headquarters for the Justice League and the Avengers *Avengers Mansion *S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier *New York *STARK Tower *Hall of Justice *The Baxter Building *Metropolis *Gotham City *Hall of Doom *Dinosaur Island *Wakanda *Asgard *X-Mansion *HYDRA Island *The Vault Episodes Season 1 Category:Superheroes